Spider-Man: Lone Hero
by Brian1
Summary: Peter Parker, better known as the Amazing Spider-Man, is the only survivor after Apocalypse destroys nearly all Earth's superheroes. What will happen now that Spider-Man is the last superhuman in New York? - Issue #3 out of #12 - -Please Rate and Review-
1. Issue Zero - Leaving

Author's Note: I've always been a fan of Spiderman, and after writing so many Resident Evil stories, I've decided I might as well do a Spiderman series. I already have twelve issues outlined, just like real comic book writers do. Also, most comics have one issue a month, so yeah. Keep in mind that this is a new continuity in the Spider-Man universe. There are many differences, such as certain babies still being alive, the inclusion of the Marvel Vs. Capcom 2 storyline, as well as things such as Mary Jane being very smart (which was established in Ultimate Spiderman #1.)  
  
  
  
On with issue number #0...  
  
  
  
- Spider-Man: Lone Hero -  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated PG-13.  
  
  
  
-Issue Zero #0-  
  
  
  
-On a plane heading for Los Angeles, California...-  
  
  
  
'It was for the best...'  
  
'It was for the best...'  
  
'It was for the best...'  
  
'Wasn't it...?'  
  
These words kept playing throughout her head as she looked out of the airplane window, guessing she was probably over the state of Nevada by now. She still couldn't believe she had gone through with it; her baby, which was sleeping soundly in her arms, reminded her that she had in fact, done the impossible.  
  
She had finally left him.  
  
The man she had known since high school, her shy classmate who she had been protective of whenever he was picked on by the others. She had known how he felt, having been called "Brainy Janey" by her fellow classmates as well. She had always known he had a thing for her, and she couldn't help but return the feelings. Maybe it was his shy and innocent side, maybe it was the smart and caring side, maybe it was his heroic and secretive side, or maybe it was a combination of all of those combined. Either way, she had fallen in love with him.  
  
But now she was on her way, out of his life, on a plane heading for California.  
  
They had married after their high school years had ended, and had gone through what most couples had gone through, except that her husband was a hero whenever trouble was around the corner, which had strained their relationship numerous times. Often times she would be left in a restaurant, stood up by her husband, who was no doubt risking his neck in order to save people he didn't even know.  
  
"With great power comes great responsibility, Mary Jane...I can't just abandon that belief...especially after what happened to Uncle Ben..."  
  
She sighed as she held little baby May closer to herself, remembering her husband using that mantra as his excuse. She couldn't help but admit that it was a pretty valid excuse, but still, she felt that he had suffered enough pain already. Mary Jane had so wished that Peter would finally let go of that incident, wanting him not to risk life and limb day after day because of his guilty conscience.  
  
"But Mary Jane...it's not just that...if I don't keep on fighting, people I love will keep on dying...I have to protect them...it's my responsibility to use my powers for good..."  
  
Right, it wasn't just Uncle Ben that had died because of Peter, it was also Gwen Stacy, Captain Stacy, Harry Osborn, and so many others. The death of Ben Reilly was pretty shocking for Peter, as he had later told Mary Jane that not only was it deeply saddening to see his 'brother' die, but that it had made him think more deeply into his own mortality; if Ben, a perfect clone from Peter, could just die like that, it's not a big stretch to think that he himself could die as well.  
  
And that very thought had frightened her deeply, realizing that he was right.   
  
Mary Jane's thoughts went hazy as she struggled for a few seconds to remember why she was running away from her life.  
  
'Too much to take...'  
  
Having been kidnapped by a stalker for six months had not helped her psyche at all, and by now she was a shattered woman. Feeling that she could no longer be by Peter's side, she decided to escape New York all together, leaving behind Peter only a note as to where she would be, just to make sure he wouldn't go risking his neck all over New York trying to find her.  
  
'I'm sorry Peter...but this is for the best...please don't try to go after me...the baby and I will be okay...this is for the best Peter...please try to understand...'  
  
Mary Jane looked out of the window once again as she gazed at the clouds, with baby May just starting to wake up from her long nap.  
  
"...it's for the best..." whispered an uncertain Mary Jane Watson Parker, as the plane headed towards Los Angles, California...  
  
  
  
-Meanwhile, in New York City...-  
  
  
  
"Infidels! I only intend to make the rest of humanity into mutants, like all of you! Yet why do you oppose me?" demanded Apocalypse, as he tended to a huge wound surrounded by smaller ones on his sternum, no doubt caused by one of the Incredible Hulk's immense punches.  
  
Peter Parker, better known as the Amazing Spiderman, watched uninterested as Apocalypse and the other heroes gathered in Central Park exchanged words. Peter could only think back to the letter that was left on the dinner table of his apartment that he shared with his wife...that letter which had killed him to read.   
  
Mary Jane Watson Parker had left their marriage, and had taken their baby May Parker along with her.  
  
'How could she possibly do that to me...?' he thought to himself, wondering how his wife, who he loved so very dearly, could just decide to disappear out of his life like that. He admitted that it was certainly no cakewalk being married to Spider-Man, but just disappearing completely out of his life...as if...she didn't love him anymore. As if...she didn't care anymore. As if...she hated him now...  
  
"We are trying to protect them! Changing them into mutants won't do anything except cause mayhem and chaos!" replied Captain America, who he himself was a sort of mutant, his powers coming from the Super Soldier serum that was injected into him during World War II.  
  
"Fools, all of you! You all are too blind to see that the end of humanity is near! We are the next step in evolution!" Apocalypse cried out, as actual blood started to seep out of his wound.   
  
Did she really hate him now? She did stop loving him? Was she so disgusted with his life style that she was really leaving for good? And what about their baby? What about May?  
  
Peter sighed as he continued watching the nearly defeated Apocalypse arguing his points.  
  
It had seemed that the combined efforts of Spider-Man, Hulk, Fantastic Four, X-Men, Avengers, as well as many other heroes was actually causing noticeable damage on Apocalypse, despite the fact he was once considered invincible.  
  
"If evolution deems us being the next step in humanity's future, then we should wait for the evolution to take place naturally, instead of forcing it artificially! If this doesn't even work right, you would end up being responsible for the death of billions of innocent people!" remarked Cyclops, who's eyes shined ruby red, ready to fire again at the visibly weakened Apocalypse.  
  
Peter Parker was really starting to loath his alter ego...despite the fact that he was able to save people everyday, it was just such a kick in the pants that with all the power he had, he wasn't even able to keep his marriage together. His life was a wreck now that Mary Jane and May had left, leaving him alone and unhappy in their spacious apartment.  
  
'Spider-Man...all you've done was bring me trouble the moment you came into my life...' Peter thought solemnly to himself, as he continued to watch the argument, just wishing he could be home right now, pathetically hoping that maybe MJ and May would be there, waiting for him.  
  
"Heh...only the strongest shall survive...the weak shall perish! When the doomful shadows covers hope, the warriors shall join together, in search of the Abyss, which is suppose to bring everything back to the Sea of Genesis...!" raved Apocalypse, who was starting to sound like a madman.  
  
Spider-Man, along with everyone else that was surrounding Apocalypse, was confused as to what he meant.  
  
"Abyss?!" yelled the Human Torch, as he rose up high in the air, in case Apocalypse was just saying that to distract them.  
  
"Sea of Genesis?" remarked Storm, who did the same as the Johnny Storm, calling upon the element of lightning in case she needed to strike Apocalypse with it.  
  
Before their questions could be answered, a bright light emanated from Apocalypse, soon raising up into the sky and causing a blinding flash of light...  
  
  
  
-End of Issue Zero/#0-  
  
  
  
Short, I know, but this is suppose to set up the rest of the issues...plus, it's issue zero only.  
  
As with everything I wrote, please rate and review, and tell me what you think! 


	2. Issue One - Lone Hero

Author's Note: I've always been a fan of Spiderman, and after writing so many Resident Evil stories, I've decided I might as well do a Spiderman series. I already have twelve issues outlined, just like real comic book writers do. Also, most comics have one issue a month, so yeah. Keep in mind that this is a new continuity in the Spider-Man universe. There are many differences, such as certain babies still being alive, the inclusion of the Marvel Vs. Capcom 2 storyline, as well as things such as Mary Jane being very smart (which was established in Ultimate Spiderman #1.) Oh yeah, and this has nothing to do with "Peter Parker: Responsibility", my other Spider-Man story at the moment. Think of them as two different comics stories going at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
On with issue number #1...  
  
  
  
  
- Spider-Man: Lone Hero -  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated PG-13.  
  
  
  
  
-Issue Zero #1-  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"Did anyone get the license plate off that truck?" Peter groaned wearily, as he opened his eyes only to see faint lights.  
  
"What's with all the fuzzy orange lights? Where is everyone?" he said, as he attempted to lift himself up.  
  
As his vision cleared, he was shocked beyond belief at the scene around him.   
  
"What the..." was all he could say, as he quietly watched the fires burning around him in disbelief, the sounds of fire truck engines blaring in the background.   
  
Central Park looked like it had gone through hell, since all the trees were either blown completely off or on fire. The ground was scorched black, and there was so much devastation everywhere. Worst of all, no sign of any survivors except...him.  
  
Why was he spared?  
  
Why...?  
  
Peter didn't have long to think about that, as he was asked by a firefighter to help with the rescue efforts, to see if anyone was still alive. He readily agreed.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"Apparently, a mutant terrorist calling himself Apocalypse detonated a bomb of some sorts, which killed nearly every superhuman in the vicinity." said the news reporter, as he motioned towards the scene behind him.  
  
Mary Jane was on the verge of tears as she watched the TV monitor, hoping that Peter was one of the survivors.  
  
"Some of the notable causalities were Bruce Banner, also as the Hulk, who was being chased down by the U.S. government given the fact that he was very dangerous..."  
  
"Iron Man, who revealed himself to be Tony Stark, was killed in the blast as well. It's unknown what will happen to his company at the present time..."  
  
"Dr. Reed Richards, Sue Storm Richards, Johnny Storm, and Benjamin Grimm, better known to the world as the Fantastic Four, were also caught in blast..."  
  
"Professor Xavier's aptly titled "X-Men", who were all mutants, were killed as well. At the time we are not sure which members will killed..."  
  
"Our nation is deeply saddened to hear that Captain America, the leader of the Avengers, was killed as well...he was a true American hero."  
  
"To everyone's surprise, the only superhuman to have survived the onslaught happened to be New York's very own Spider-Man. Currently he is helping with the rescue effort to see if there were any human survivors caught in the blast as well, although it's high unlikely. This is Tom Mainer, reporting live from NYTV."  
  
Mary Jane wept quietly, holding and rocking her baby close, happy that her husband was lucky to have survived.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Peter surveyed the skyline of New York City, thinking back on the day's horrific events. It had been just eight hours ago that many, many heroes were gone, just like with what happened with Onslaught, except there was no Franklin Richards to put them in a different universe. Or anything like that at all.   
  
They were gone, all gone. Many of them had been close friends of his, such as Johnny Storm, while others were idols of his childhood, like Captain America.  
  
Gone...all of them gone. He was the last superhuman hero in New York, sans Daredevil and Dr. Strange, the former currently on hiatus because of multiple injuries, and the latter having an "appointment" with Death.  
  
What would happen when a would be dimensional conqueror decided to visit this Earth, now that the Fantastic Four were gone?  
  
What would happen when a band of mutant rebels started a killing spree in New York, or any place for that matter, now that the X-Men were gone?  
  
What would happen when a galactic threat came from the sky to destroy Earth, now that the Avengers were gone?  
  
Peter sighed as he started off swinging, doing his nightly routine out of habit. After all, he was around to stop crimes and fight the occasional superhuman threat, but now that his fellow heroes were gone, he was the last superhuman in New York.   
  
That meant he was going to have to do some serious overtime if he didn't want the world to end.  
  
  
  
  
-End of Issue #1-  
  
  
  
  
As usual, please rate and review!  
  
Sorry that it's so short, but I have other things to work on, like my huge Resident Evil story "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You..." and "Peter Parker: Responsibility".  
  
Go read "Peter Parker: Responsibility"! It has a completely different storyline! ^_^; Read and review that too! 


	3. Issue Two - Juggernaut

Author's Note: Go read Peter Parker: Responsibility. Yup, that's all for the author's note this chapter. Oh yeah, and Juggernaut appears in this story out of continuity, because at the moment he's fighting the X-Men in Uncanny X-Men issue #410. However, things such as the Professor having full use of his legs (as shown most recently in #410) are used here. Plus, I mention the little thing going on between Jean, Scott, and Emma Frost here. Oh yeah, killing off all the heroes was actually first done in "Onslaught" 1996 summer event, but it was false since they were all just in another dimension.  
  
Special thanks to: Talia Ali, Marvel Weirdo, Mea, Eskimo, switzy, la sacre, LAXgirl, and drew.  
  
  
  
  
On with issue number #2...  
  
  
  
  
- Spider-Man: Lone Hero -  
- By Brian Marcelo -  
- brianmarcelo@hotmail.com -  
- Rated PG-13. -  
  
  
  
  
- Issue Two/#2 -  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Cain Marko sat in shock as he turned off the television. He was one of the last few people in the nation to hear of the deaths of the Avengers, Fantastic Four, many other single solo mutants, and...the X-Men.  
  
Just recently the media had learned that Professor Xavier was present at the time of the explosion, probably because he had regained the use of his legs and had become an active member. Cain had learned just today. It was an odd feeling knowing that his stepbrother was dead, especially after hating him for most of his life.  
  
What he was feeling didn't feel like satisfaction though.  
  
Without saying or thinking, he put on his helmet and started towards the institute, not caring what got in his way.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Bobby Drake, otherwise known as Iceman, looked solemnly as he entered the room, finding fellow teammate Jean Grey Summers crying.   
  
For the third time today.  
  
The first two times he tried to comfort her did no good, and only seemed to make her cry harder until she tired herself out and went to sleep.  
  
He couldn't blame her after all, since she was crying over her slain husband Scott Summers. He recalled that the last thing they were doing before Apocalypse attacked was having a fight over whether or not Scott had had an affair with Emma Frost. The last thing she had said before he had left was only a simple, angry sounding "goodbye".  
  
Bobby shook his head sadly as he lay a comforting hand to his teammate, wondering why they, along with Generation X leader Jubilee, were the only mutants left in Xavier's mansion/institute/academy. They were supposed to be back up, but Professor X never got a chance to call for them.  
  
Jubilee was somewhere in the mansion, perhaps in the danger room, venting her anger and despair on the simulations there.  
  
"Scott..." Jean whispered softly, as she covered her face with her hands as she sobbed, "he's gone Bobby...he's really gone..."  
  
Bobby could only nod sadly as tried his best to comfort her, which obviously wasn't working. He too felt sad...life wouldn't be the same without Kurt peppering his conversations with some German phrases, drinking a few beers with Logan, or anything like that anymore.  
  
It was sort of ironic, Bobby thought. Here they were, the only two classified "Omega" mutants in existence. He himself was immortal in his ice form, and it was theorized that he would be able cause fission or fusion between the hydrogen and the oxygen. Instant and controlled hydrogen bombs at his disposal, granted he learned exactly how to do that. Still, with his ability to control ice in any way he pleased, he didn't really need the ability to make hydrogen bombs.  
  
Then there was Jean Grey, who was now the most powerful telepath in the world, and the second "Omega" class mutant to be identified. At one time she had wield the Phoenix Force, but still she was just as powerful on her own merits.   
  
Two of the most powerful mutants in the world...now felt more powerless then anyone right now.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Peter couldn't help wondering what was going to happen to Franklin and Valeria Richards, now that their parents were dead. He had been a close friend of the family ever since he became Spider-Man, and tried time and again to gain membership as a fifth member. It was just like the Onslaught Crisis all over again, except that they weren't in another dimension. They were...dead.  
  
Without the Fantastic Four, who would take care of Franklin and Valeria? The Inhumans were killed in the fight with Apocalypse as well, so that meant that Johnny's ex-girlfriend couldn't take care of them. Pretty much the only friend the Fantastic Four had who was still alive was Spider-Man, but he wasn't sure if he was qualified.  
  
Despite that, he was already on the side of the Baxter building to meet with Franklin and Valeria, who had been told by their mother to stay in the building in case anything happened.  
  
Opening a window, he crawled through, only to be met with...the Fantastic Four...?  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Mary Jane was surprised to see how fast she was able to get an apartment in Los Angeles. Her agent simply explained that she was such a hot talent now that she was closer to Hollywood.  
  
As she unpacked her bags into her new apartment a picture frame from inside one suitcase caught her eye.  
  
It was a picture of Peter carrying her while she carried little baby May. She could remember the photographer was shocked at first that Peter lifted her so easily, but he quickly took the picture when he saw the whole family, feeling it was the perfect portrayal for such a bright, young family such as them.  
  
Smiling slightly, she showed little May the picture, which prompted the small baby to say her first word as she reached for the picture with her tiny hands.  
  
"Dada."  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"It's clobberin' time!" growled the Thing, as he came at Spidey full force.  
  
"What the?!" was all Peter could manage to say, just barely jumping out of the way, wondering why his spider-sense hadn't gone off.  
  
'Wait, why are the FF attacking me? Wait a minute, how the heck are they even here?' he thought to himself, as he nearly dodged a fireball from Johnny Storm.  
  
"Johnny? How are you alive...?" Peter said, trying to gain sense of the situation.  
  
"Enough talk!" said Sue Richards, as she surprised Peter by incasing him in a bubble.  
  
'Sue was always the voice of reason...what's going on here?' Peter thought, as he struggled to breath.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Spider-Man!" came a small voice, "Computer! Turn off holographic attack units!"  
  
Instantly, the "Fantastic Four" disappeared, causing Peter to fall to the floor now that he wasn't suspended in a bubble.  
  
"Wha...what just happened?" Peter said, holding his head in pain as his eyes tried to scan for the owner of the child-like voice.  
  
"I'm so sorry Spider-Man...dad wanted to make sure we were safe so he made a holographic security system to make it look like they were home and stuff...I mean, who would want to mess with the Fantastic Four, you know...?" said the ten year old child, who was carrying a small baby in his arms.  
  
"That's okay, Franklin..." Peter said as his looked at the boy, who looked like he had been crying, "How you holding up, kid?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine Mr. Parker." Franklin said, obviously lying.  
  
"What did you call me?" Peter said, surprised as hell to hear his last name.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Mr. P-Spider-Man...I accidentally read your mind earlier to see who you really were." replied Franklin, who had his head down in shame.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that you have that mutant power thing going on." Peter said, trying to brighten the situation.  
  
"Spider-Man?"  
  
"Yes Franklin?"  
  
"What's going to happen to me and Valeria now that our parents are dead?"  
  
"How do you know for sure that they're dead?"  
  
"I can't feel their love anymore..." the young boy said, as he gently cradled his crying little sister in his arms, "and I'm guessing my little sister can't feel it either."  
  
"Oh." was all Peter could say as he watched the small boy trying to calm his smaller sister.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
The Juggernaut kept on walking towards the mansion, causing small earthquakes on the road, not caring that police were shooting at him.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
"Cease and desist, mutant!"  
  
"Damn mutant! Stop moving!"  
  
The Juggernaut didn't stop moving at that last comment, although he was very angered. His eyes flared up in anger as he hit stomped his huge booted feet against the ground, causing an intense earthquake to smash against the police cars.  
  
"I'm not a mutant...my powers are magical!" he roared, as he continued on his way to the institute, unsure of why he was going there in the first place.  
  
  
  
- End of Issue Two/#2 -  
  
  
  
  
Next Issue: The Juggernaut! Spider-man! Ice Man! Jean Grey! Jubilee! And a Sentinel! Things will go boom as a huge battle erupts on the streets of Manhattan!  
  
As usual with everything I do, please rate and *review*!   
  
Remember to go read and review "Peter Parker: Responsibility" too! I've got big plans for that series! Don't worry about this series, I've got some equally great things for this too!  
  
Yes, I know Spidey isn't quite the "Lone Hero" in this part of the series, but he will face something pretty powerful all by himself soon. I'm simply dealing with the aftermath of the deaths of the Fantastic Four, Avengers, Inhumans, and all the others first. 


	4. Issue Three - Premonitions

Author's Note: The last time the Sentinels made an appearance was in Avengers, although they were all later taken control of by Kang, who was attempting to take over the entire world with his 30th century technology.   
  
The Juggernaut and the X-Men in volume 1, issue #411 have made a temporary alliance since Black Tom's gone psycho on them. That's not the case here.  
  
Franklin, in this story, has retained in his powers instead of burning them out resurrecting Galactus a while ago.  
  
By the way, Apocalypse was actually destroyed when Cable exorcised him from Cyclops a while ago, in case you didn't know. He, as well as a few shadowy figures, plays a key role in what will happen later on in this story, in the appropriately titled "Endgame".  
  
  
Special thanks to: Talia Ali, Marvel Weirdo, Mea, Eskimo, switzy, la sacre, LAXgirl, drew, Renwar, Jade, hockeyplayer, Radioactive Blood, Lavender Wonder, and Blacque Cell.  
  
By the way, I'd love to know what the mistake is, Radioactive Blood, so please email me about it.   
  
Mark Bagley's great on Ultimate Spider-Man, but I wouldn't mind having John Romita Jr. doing the illustrations as well. Too bad I suck at being on time to write, but it'd be fun though. =D!  
  
  
  
  
On with issue number #3...  
  
  
  
  
- Spider-Man: Lone Hero -  
- By Brian Marcelo -  
- brianmarcelo@hotmail.com -  
- Rated PG-13. -  
  
  
  
  
- Issue Three/#3 -  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"Sir?"   
  
No response. He tried again.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Still nothing. He tried talking louder.  
  
"Sir! What are your orders?"   
  
The general pried his eyes away from the television set as he rubbed his forehead wearily, not wanting to have to deal with another crisis so soon. Sure, this was nothing compared to what Kang had done a few months ago, but it was still a heavy concern, especially since it was taking place in New York.  
  
"Damned freaks...they don't even let us get a chance to heal, after what happened to all those super heroes who saved us from Kang...especially the Avengers..." muttered the general, as he looked away from the young soldier, who was still awaiting for his orders.  
  
"Shall we...deploy it, sir?" the young soldier asked reluctantly, fearing what the general would say.  
  
It was a touchy subject for all of them, especially since those weapons, which were suppose to be the United States' contingency plan against global threats, were used against them by Kang. They had always been a source of controversy, since they were originally intended to be used again super humans, but what had happened made everyone rethink what damage they could do if put in the wrong hands again. Plus, a while ago Onslaught had also taken control of the Sentinels, using them to guard New York as well as track down all the super humans.   
  
It seemed that the Sentinels were too easy to manipulate.  
  
If only they had listened to the Avengers...but they felt they had no other choice at the time.  
  
Once again general was forced to make the same decision. He had to, after all...this costumed freak was literally ripping the streets of New York  
  
At least, he reasoned, there would be no time-traveling-would-be-conquer to mess this one up.  
  
"Yes...deploy the," said the general, pausing slightly in disgust, "Sentinel."  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"It has now been confirmed that the Avengers, Fantastic Four, X-Men, Thunderbolts, and Inhumans were all caught in the mysterious blast that devastated Central Park.   
  
Before the tragic events, the Avengers were recently recovering from the Kang War, the Fantastic Four had a new addition to the family, the X-Men were rumored to be involved with those attacks in Paris, the Thunderbolts had been trying to upgrade their tainted image, and the Inhumans were offered, and subsequently rejected, sanctuary in Latvateria by Dr. Victor Von Doom.   
  
...Breaking news! It appears that the Juggernaut is on the loose in Manhattan...!"  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"What's going to happen, Spider-Man? They're not thinking of placing me and Val in an orphanage or anything, are they...?" asked the young boy, as he held Val protectively. She was all he had left now.  
  
Peter swallowed hard, attempting to find comforting words for Franklin, only to come up short.  
  
"I...think you might have to, Franklin." Peter said quietly, "You might even be separated from your sister, if you get adopted and she doesn't...or vice versa..."  
  
Franklin looked horrified as he backed away. "No...I won't let them...I won't let them..."  
  
"Franklin..."  
  
"I won't let them take her away! She's the only family I have left!" Franklin screamed loudly, startling his sister and making her cry again, "Never...!"  
  
Before Peter could try to comfort Franklin, everything around him started to fade into darkness.  
  
His spider-sense went off with so much intensity that he started to get a headache as the room went darker and darker.   
  
He tried to web on to the ceiling, only to discover there was nothing there. He tried the wall, yet it was not there anymore. In fact, he noticed there wasn't any floor, even though he was standing; he tried webbing the floor, only to have it stick to nothing.  
  
There was nothing but darkness in the room, as if all the lights had been turned off.   
  
Suddenly, he heard laughing. Dark laughter started emanating from everywhere in the room, growing steadily louder.  
  
"Who's there?" Peter said nervously as he went into a battle stance, "Too scared to show how ugly you must be?"  
  
The laughter continued to grow, becoming loud to the point of almost deafening.  
  
Then Peter saw it...a smile that seemed to not be affected by the blanket of darkness surrounding wherever the hell he was.  
  
A dark, malicious, evil blood red grin had materialized just a few feet away from him. Just the evil grin was eerily visible.  
  
It was as if the evil contained in the grin pulsated so radiantly that it could be seen even in pure darkness.  
  
Peter's spider-sense freaked, making him back away cautiously, unsure of what to do. His spider-sense had never been so intense in his life; not even Morlun had triggered it so much, and he was Spidey's most powerful predator to date.  
  
"Who are you...?" Peter said, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
The laughter abruptly stopped, while the grin grew larger, as if Spider-Man had made a joke that it thought was amusing.  
  
"Everything you've ever feared, Peter."  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Bobby Drake's face froze as he watched the news.   
  
The Juggernaut. Loose. In Manhattan. On his way to the mansion.  
  
This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not after everything that happened.  
  
The X-Men were dead. Professor Xavier was dead. He, Jean, and Jubilee were all that were left.  
  
"Juggernaut...he...he must be coming to finish us off..." Bobby realized, knowing how much he hated the X-Men and the Professor.  
  
Bobby dashed off immediately to warn Jubilee and Jean, knowing full well that this may be the final battle they would have.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Creating Utter Chaos.  
  
Serving Total Destruction.  
  
Causing Pure Mayhem.  
  
Being Unstoppable Terror.  
  
It just didn't seem the same for Cain Marko anymore.   
  
He used to love to flip over cars and see them all messed up.   
  
He used to love walking extra hard so that his footsteps would be indented into the streets.  
  
He used to love causing earthquakes with every step he took.  
  
He used to love tussling with anyone who got in his way.  
  
But now...it all seemed pointless. Why was it no longer fun anymore to trash everything in sight?  
  
Maybe if he found some of Xavier's students he'd have some fun.  
  
He kept on walking hard enough to cause tremors, hoping it would making him feel better.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Mary Jane looked at the phone hesitantly, debating whether or not she should call.  
  
After all, it would hurt him greatly if he heard her voice, especially after leaving him.  
  
But...he couldn't deprive him of this. It would just be cruel.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed his number, hoping he'd be there.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
"You've reached Parker residence, where my beautiful wife, adorable baby, and plain ol' me reside! Please leave a message at the beep, and we'll get back to you as soon as possible!"  
  
Mary Jane smiled at the silly message, pleasantly surprised he still kept it the way it was. She supposed it was better this way that he hadn't been home to answer, otherwise she would've had a hard time trying to get him to listen to what she had to say, or rather, what May had to say.  
  
She took a deep breath and started to talk. "Peter...its MJ. I...just wanted you to hear this."  
  
She quickly brought little May close to the phone and asked her say what she had said earlier.  
  
May giggled into the phone, before saying the words.  
  
"Da-Da! Da-da!"  
  
Mary Jane teared up a little as she hung up the phone after May was done repeating those small words. Hopefully this would show her husband that she didn't hate him or anything.  
  
After all, she tried to reason, this was for the best.  
  
'It's for the best...' she whispered, feeling slightly uncertain as she cradled her baby.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Franklin looked at Spider-Man with a mixture of curiosity and fear, wondering why he had stopped moving. His attempts to read his mind were seemingly being blocked by something more powerful, which only made Franklin more frustrated.  
  
"Spider-Man?" he said loudly, hoping to snap him out of it.  
  
Spider-Man started backing away, looking as if he were frightened, causing Franklin to be even more confused.  
  
What was happening to Spider-Man? Who could be powerful enough to block access to Spider-Man's mind?  
  
Sudden images flashed before him, of a possible future.   
  
His precognitive abilities were kicking in...but why...?  
  
The first flash showed a large, menacing, demonic creature that emanated evil just by looking at it. It was fighting someone who was brimming with enormous cosmic power...and rage...  
  
The second flash showed a red haired woman and a young baby in danger...  
  
The third flash showed two cosmic charged beings falling in battle...  
  
The forth flash showed a mysterious, ancient looking armor rise from a sea...  
  
The fifth flash showed a bright light consuming everything around him....  
  
The sixth flash showed a hulking red monster in battle with an man made of ice, a woman with great telekinetic powers, and a young teenager with fireworks coming out of her hands...  
  
The sudden images left as soon as they came, causing Franklin to be even more confused then ever.   
  
What did those images mean...?   
  
What was to happen...?  
  
Where they premonitions...?   
  
Just then, Spider-Man suddenly became conscious, as if on cue.  
  
"Franklin...did you see that...?"  
  
Franklin was confused; had Spider-Man also seen the images?  
  
"See what?" he asked.  
  
"How could you not see it...? Everything just went dark and then that...thing I saw...that evil, malicious grin..." Spider-Man tried to explain, as he rubbed his head in pain from his ordeal.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"Why bother..." Jean Grey mumbled quietly, as she looked at her teammate with eyes devoid of hope.  
  
"Jean..." Jubilee said softly, "Bobby's right...we need to stop Juggernaut before he gets any closer...there might be innocent people in his way..."  
  
"We're X-Men, Jean...we have to protect those who fear us..." Bobby said, already in his ice form.  
  
'Why?"  
  
"What do you mean why-"  
  
"Why do we bother serving those who *fear* us?" spat Jean spitefully, "It's because of them that Scott is gone...you know, we should've let Apocalypse turn the whole world into mutants! Then we wouldn't be feared anymore, and Scott would still be here..."  
  
  
Jubilee gasped, while Bobby's face looked shocked at what his old friend had said. This was not the same Jean Grey he once knew...he had to try to help her.  
  
"Jean..." Bobby said, trying to hold Jean's hand, "please don't say that. You know as well as I do that he would've enslaved all of humanity no matter what. Scott died upholding what we swore to do...to protect those who cannot protect themselves...please...help us defeat the Juggernaut..."  
  
Jean Grey hardened look of anger on her face softened as she looked at Bobby, then Jubilee.  
  
They were right. She had to help them fight off the Juggernaut, especially since they were the only family she had now. Family had stick together.  
  
"Let's go..." she said quietly, as the other two nodded in agreement.  
  
'This is for you, Scott...' she thought to herself, as they entered the Black Bird.  
  
She wouldn't let Scott's sacrifice be in vain.   
  
Even if she might have to lose her own life to make sure.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
He was getting closer now.   
  
Soon, he'd be pounding away at whatever was left of the X-Men.  
  
Then he'd have some fun.   
  
Some real fun for a change.  
  
Without warning loud jet boosters and what sounded like something mechanical appeared behind him, it's tall shadow covering his easily.  
  
"HALT, MUTANT." the Sentinel commanded in its mechanized voice loudly, pointing a fully charged laser at him.  
  
Juggernaut looked at the Sentinel fiercely.   
  
Maybe this would be fun.  
  
  
  
  
- End of Issue Three/#3 -  
  
  
  
  
Next issue: A battle royal erupts in the streets of Manhattan (really this time)! Plus, an ending you might not expect...  
  
As usual with everything I write, please rate and review! ^_^  
  
Go read Peter Parker: Responsibility! ^_^v 


End file.
